The Most Magical Kiss Ever
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This story takes place during chapter 11 of "Total Drama Babies" which is called "Happiness Part 1" as it reveals a lot more than ever before, like what led up to them kissing, and more. Rated M for a bit of romantic content, AB/DL content, a reference to an attempted suicide, and more. ENJOY!


The Most Magical Kiss Ever

 **Summary: This takes place during the 11th chapter of Total Drama Babies which is called "Happiness Part 1" as everyone has gone to bed... except Gwen and Courtney who are roommates in their own room as they also share the room with Mike and Zoey. Then the next day... Gwen, Courtney, and everyone else go to Magic Kingdom. What will unfold? Let's find out.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for a bit of romantic content, AB/DL content, a reference to an attempted suicide, and more. ENJOY!**

The day Monday, November 7th 2016, the time was was 10:45 PM, which was 15 minutes until bedtime as Gwen and Courtney changed out of their swimsuits and changed back into their diapers and sleep shirts as it was the first night in the hotel as they went to the Disney's All Stars Sports Resort as Courtney just lost a bet to Bridgette, the bet was who was a better swimmer Bridgette or Courtney then they swam from one side of the Grand Slam Pool to the other as Bridgette won and courtney lost, the wager was that Courtney had to kiss Gwen and $25 was on the line as well.

"What was the bet about?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"It was just a bet to see who would swim better and Bridgette won, she also won $25 from me." Courtney said as the two chuckled a bit.

"Okay." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Gwen, I just wanted to tell you thanks for saving my life when I almost ended it." Courtney said as she was referring to when she almost killed herself but Gwen saved her life, thanks to Bridgette.

"Aww, no problem! That's when friends are for!" Gwen said before she and Courtney hugged.

"You know, when I was living with Cameron... I always thought about you, and how I missed our time on all-stars." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I was thinking about the same thing with you." Courtney said.

"You ever been to Disney World before this trip?" Gwen asked Courtney who then sighed.

"Honestly, I have never ever been to Disney World, I've been to Disneyland but I have never ever been to Walt Disney World until tonight." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Why not?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Because... we never had time to go when I was younger, then I got so into politics, debating, and being a former Counselor in Training that I threw my childhood away." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I am so sorry." Gwen said as she and Courtney hugged.

"That's also why I have enjoyed this AB/DL Lifestyle so far because it makes me feel young, good, and happy... truly happy for the first time in years." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well, same here I mean I've been to Disney World twice, and both times they were fun. My Mom and Dad did everything they could to make sure that me and Todd had an awesome childhood, and an awesome life. You see Todd with his video games, and me with my goth stuff well that and it's in my family... my grandmother is a goth as well." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Interesting." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Anyway... I have a revelation that my mom told me when I was 15 years old and I've been wanting to tell somebody, I didn't tell Todd, Cameron, Zoey or anybody else this but Eric White who is my dad... isn't really my dad at all." Gwen said before Courtney gasped in shock.

"Really?" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded.

"Yeah. Eric White is my step dad... after my mom got pregnant with me... my biological father who's name was Luther Thornton as he left my mom before I was born, he was abusive to my mother while she was pregnant to me... very verbally and physically abusive to my mom who kicked Luther out when she was 5 months pregnant with me, she filed for a quick divorce and then married Eric White who was my mom's high school sweetheart, then they got married in a beautiful wedding in London, Ontario... and then four months after the wedding, I was born on November 21st 1996, then Todd was born a few years later as I consider Eric to be my dad, I have even called him dad because he was a better father than my biological father woud have ever been." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Wow... did you ever meet him?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah, last year. He was a truck driver, anyway he came back into me and my mom's life for a few days trying to be my dad but when I saw Luther abuse Todd and Eric, I yelled at him and when he tried to attack me I kicked him hard in the balls, and threw him out of house telling him to never come back again." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Wow! Good for you Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thanks, sorry that I made you feel sad at Disney World." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You are not making me feel sad at all, it's good that we can talk before we go to bed." Courtney said to Gwen as they hugged once more.

"Thanks for letting me talk, I usually don't talk that much." Gwen said before she and Courtney sighed.

"So bestie... what do you wanna do tomorrow?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I just want to have fun with my best friend in the whole world." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Aw! Me too!" Gwen said to Courtney as they hugged once more.

"Bedtime! Night night babies!" Chris said via voiceover and offscreen.

"Night night Chris!" The babies said to Chris as everyone else got into their beds.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwen." Gwen said back to Courtney as they fell asleep and dreamt about their friendship, and more until the next morning.

 ***The next morning as it was Tuesday, November 8th, 2016***

It was the next morning as 7:00 AM and Gwen happily yawned.

"Good morning, Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good morning, Gwen." Courtney said back.

"Remember that dream that I rode a Fluffy Unicorn over a cloud made out of marshmallows?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah. Besides it was funny, adorable, and the marshmallow part sounded delicious." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Well, I dreamt of it again but this time you were with me riding another unicorn side by side, having the time of our lives." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Cool! I dreamt that we were hanging out enjoying our friendship." Courtney said to Gwen before they hugged and they got dressed with Gwen wearing a midnight blue shirt, her ABU Cushies Diaper with a Gothic Pattern and a black shirt with black knee high socks while Courtney wore a purple princess shirt, a denim skirt with pink knee high socks as she was wearing her Rearz Pink Princess Diaper.

"You look pretty cute Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney who blushed softly.

"You look pretty adorable as well bestie." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies bestie." Gwen said back as everyone ate Mickey Mouse Waffles for breakfast.

"Wow! Mine are so good!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement before she began to talk to Gwen once more.

"Hey Gwen, when we get to the Magic Kingdom I have to tell you something, it's pretty important." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said as breakfast ended then everyone went to the park.

"Have fun and be back here by 9 O'clock PM." Chris said as everyone spread out through the park as Gwen and Courtney checked out a few shops.

"I wonder if we should get these two mouse ears?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Maybe later Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sounds good to me." Gwen said before she and Courtney looked at Cinderella Castle.

"Wow...!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"It's pretty big." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It sure is... 189 feet tall." Gwen said to Courtney who looked astonished.

"How did you know that?" Courtney asked her best friend.

"I looked it up on Wikipedia while we were on the plane." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Ah, that's cool." Courtney responded back.

"Besides Gwen... I have to talk to you about something pretty important." Courtney said to Gwen as they were on the walkway of Cinderella Castle right in front of that hole/walkway area where guests can walk through the castle to get to one area of the park to the other side.

"This is so nice." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You said it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"So, Courtney what is this important thing that you wanted to tell me?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Well, it's about the bet from last night. The bet was if Bridgette won, I would have to kiss you, and if I won we would not kiss and remain friends." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well, okies. I'm not mad about that at all." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Your not?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"No. No I am not mad at you, besides I overheard you talking about me to Bridgette the entire flight from Charlotte to Orlando plus I talked about you to Zoey and if you want to know what I said, I said that you are a great person, that has great hair, a great body, a great personality... a little fiery at times but an awesome person overall and I would love her to be my best friend." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I said the exact same thing to Bridgette as she assumed that I was in love with you." Courtney said before Gwen gasped as well.

"So did Zoey! She assumed that I was in love with you." Gwen said to Courtney as they looked at each other then "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion began to play.

"You want to know why I missed you before, during, and after Total Drama All-Stars?" Courtney and Gwen asked each other at the same time.

"Sure. You go first." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well, I wanted to come back and make things right with you but as we were in the same room and talking on the bed when I dreamt of that Fluffy Unicorn and Marshmallow Cloud, and after we complimented each other during the boat race challnege I knew that I finally found the one person that was there for me as a best friend, and a potential girlfriend because I dumped Duncan... in other words I am in love with you, I love you and after All-Stars ended I missed you very much, I just never wanted to lose you and be away from you ever again." Gwen said to Courtney who began to blush heavily and began to cry happy tears.

"Same here... I missed you before we returned for All-Stars, and even though I was dating Scott, he was shit compared to you... you are the one I have needed, I am also in love with you, I love you, and after Allstars and I never want to lose my favorite Goth Queen again." Courtney said before she walked up to Gwen and they began to kiss at the front of the iconic castle as the kiss lasted a minute as it was a mix of fireworks, and when a Disney Princess and a Disney Prince kiss for the first time.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned softly during their kiss as they broke it off.

"Wow." They said to each other while they heavily blushed.

"That was the most magical kiss, I have ever received in my life." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Same... it was better than kissing Duncan, that's for sure." Gwen said before they had a soft kiss this time around.

"You want go out on a date with me?" Courtney and Gwen asked each other as they gasped.

"Well you mean it while we're here?" Gwen asked her.

"Of course. While we are here t least we can have a bit of lunch, as there is this cute little café called Cheshire Café for snacks, and then we can go over to the Be Our Guest Restaurant for the lunch." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okay then." Gwen said as they were walking to the cafe.

"When did you have these feelings for me?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"It all started during our time on All-Stars and I was gonna reveal my feelings then but that never happened and when Total Drama Babies began, I thought it would be the perfect time to do it as we are here at Disney World and I thought it would be appropriate also and you began to give off some sort of… sexy vibe." Courtney answered Gwen as she and Gwen giggled and blushed.

"I have?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered her.

"Like what?" Gwen asked.

"Well…your hair is really nice, you have the most beautiful eyes, your art is awesome, you looked beautiful in your black bikini last night, your opinions and your likes on music and movies are a lot like mine, and you are just stunning in that ABU Cushies Diaper with the gothic pattern that you wear." Courtney said complimenting Gwen as she heavily blushed.

"Well, thankies." Gwen responded back.

"Your welcome." Courtney said as they kissed on the lips once more before Courtney ordered Muffins and French Vanilla Iced Coffee, then they made it over to the Be Our Guest restuarant as Courtney had a Croque Monsieur, with The Master's Cupcake while Gwen had the Braised Pork (Coq Au Vin Style), and a Triple Chocolate Cupcake, then after lunch they rode Splash Mountain, they met Mickey and Minnie Mouse, and even got a bunch of more presents ranging from a bouquet of roses as Gwen gave the roses to Sierra, a lifetime membership to all of the Disney Parks in the world, and many more presents as they also got Mouse Ears with their names on it as they ended their first night sleeping together in their bed.

Well, you all know the rest.

The End.

 **Now, that was a great story.**

 **Anyway... the rest of the story follows, they start to date for a while, then they get engaged, and then they get married, then they have three kids thanks to Trent, then Trent moves in.**

 **There you go.**

 **Now... if you want to know what happens in the lives of Gwen White, Courtney Lopez, their kids, and Trent also...?**

 **ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS READ OUR FAMILY!**

 **ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY... AND IF SO... THEN...**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
